Happy Birthday, Norma
by Aelynb
Summary: Alex and Louise go with Dylan and Emma to see Norma on her birthday.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NORMA**

-Daddy..? Can mommy do my hair?-

Alex tensed at her words -Sh… She... She can't honey. I already told you that.

Her big blue eyes watering -But I want her! I wanna see her!- She cried

-Louise … I know, but she's not here- He carried her in his arms -Later we will go to see her, ok? - She nodded -Good. Now I'm gonna get you ready.- He said, brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

She was very quiet for a couple of minutes, looking at her own reflection in the mirror, letting her dad do whatever he was doing with her hair, she already knew that he was going to give up and let her exactly the same. Suddenly she asked -Daddy? Do I look like her?

He wasn't paying attention -Like who?

-Like mommy... She's very pretty. I know she is blonde, but I wanna look like her, even if my hair is brown.

His face softened and he bent down to meet her eyes -Honey, you don't need to look like anyone to be pretty 'cause you are beautiful already, but… Yes, you look a bit like your mom and a bit like me.

Louise giggled -Do I? Is it possible?- Alex nodded smiling -How?

-'Cause we are your parents. Look…- He paused and put her again right in front of the big mirror -You have your mom's eyes, her skin, her nose, her smile and you make the same strange faces- She laughed -But you also have my eyebrows, my eyelashes, my temper and when you're mad you look a lot like me.

After a long pause she said too excited -I think my hair look like Dylan's!

 _"No, yours is a lot darker"_ he thought, but he wouldn't disappoint his daughter -Oh yes, you're right!- He said, mirroring her excitement.

-And my lips like, Emma's!

-Well… Emma is not a truly member of the fami…

-Yes, she is, daddy. She's Dylan's girlfriend.

-I know that honey, but….

-Yes she is- Louise said pouting.

-Okay, okay.

* * *

They were ready, Louise was wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top, and Alex some jeans and his favorite _and Norma's_ black shirt. Both watching an old movie when Emma and Dylan arrived.

-Hey, guys! Are you ready?- Emma said brightly, hugging them.

-Yeah… Where is my brother? - Louise said in Emma's arms.

-Oh he's coming, He was making room in the car- She then put Louise down and looked at Alex, her voice almost a whisper -We bought flowers.

Alex was about to say something when Dylan came in the room. Louise jumped in his arms immediately -Dylan!

Dylan hugged her and gave her a kiss -Hey gorgeous! How are you?

-I'm fine now that you are here. Now we can finally go to see mommy.

He looked at Alex for a moment, then back to his little sister -Yeah, sorry about that, we stopped to buy her something I think you're gonna love it.

-Flowers?

Dylan's eyes widened -Wow! What? Are you psychic?

-No!- She giggled -Emma told us before you came.

-Oh..

Emma and Alex were enjoying the interaction, but they had to leave.

-Guys, I hate to interrupt you, but we should go now, we don't wanna be late in her birthday- Alex and Dylan laughed discreetly, both picturing Norma screaming at everyone and making a big deal for be late.

All of them got in Norma's car, and Alex started driving with Dylan sitting in the passenger sit and the girls in the back. They were all in silence, listening the radio, when "Tonight you belong to me" started to play. Except for Louise, everybody tensed up knowing the deepest meaning of the song, memories hitting them hard. Alex was about to turning it off but Louise popped from her sit.

-Daddy? Can you turn up the volume? I _love_ that song.

He wasn't able to respond, but he did what his daughter asked. Emma's eyes were watering, but smiled -I do love it too.

-I think we all love that song- Dylan answered, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder who was wiping his own tears.

* * *

By the time they arrived, Louise was deeply asleep in Emma's arms. Alex took her sleeping daughter from the girl and then she went to help Dylan with the flowers.

All of them made their way to Norma's grave and Louise opened her eyes, looking at Alex who was still carrying her, then she sighed.

Alex bent his head down to see her -Hey honey… We are here.

Louise quickly stepped off of her dad's arms and stood right in front of Norma's grave and put a kiss on the gravel -Hi mom. I missed you.

Emma started to cry loudly and Dylan hugged her tight.

Alex was just right to Louise sobbing quietly. They put the flowers on their place and paste a couple of balloons around.

The five year old raised her voice -Well… Can we eat the cake now?- Everyone laughed at her comment.

Dylan taked a basket from Emma's hands and placed it in the grass -Yes, kiddo. C'mon.

She smiled but turned again to her mother grave -Okay mommy, I'm going to eat now, I love you and I wanna see you soon- A tear rolled from her cheek -Happy birthday mom.

Alex take her daughter place, he was on his knees -Norma? Hey… I… I miss you… And… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish you could be here to help me take care of our daughter, and teach her all the songs you used to sing everyday- He started to cry -She is a happy kid, but I know she misses you and needs you as much as I do. But don't worry, we have Dylan and Emma, they give us a lot of help- He paused for a long time- Well… Happy birthday, Norma. And remember... I love you. I always will. Whether you're here or not, okay?

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys. Well, here is my first story in english and I was terribly unsure to post it, but anyways... Here it is. Please don´t be too mean, I know my english is not too advanced, but my friend read it and told me it was good.**

 **And about Louise... you can see the picture of the little girl who inspired me to create the character in my Twitter account (which is at the beginning of my profile. Oh! also if you want to know how did Norma die, just tell me and I will make this a Two-Shot.**

 **Thank you very much for read it. Please leave your reviews.**


End file.
